October
by jichulets
Summary: Summary: She was Sena’s childhood friend. He was hoping to be more. Yet she’s changed. Will she just become a memory from the past? Onesided OCxSena. Songfic to October by FM Static.


Title: OCTOBER

Title: OCTOBER

Story:

"Ne Sena"

"……"

"Oi Sena"

"……"

"SENA I SAID HEY!! MUKYAA!!"

"Eh? Nani? Is it practice already?"

"Oi Sena we have no practice for today! What's happening to you? You actually are spacing out more than ever MAX! Did something happen?"

"Eh? Iie….it's nothing….." An absolutely down Sena replied.

"Liar. If you won't tell I'll ask Mamori-san instead. She'll know, plus I get to talk to her MAX!" and Monta walked away daydreaming.

"It's October 1st isn't it…." Sena went back into spacing out again.

--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

_**I used to draw you pictures  
back in grade school  
you never could quite make them out  
but you said you thought they were cool**_

" _Sena-kun is sugoi!!" a little girl named Ryuzaki Sakurai marveled at the barely recognizable drawing in front of her._

"_Iie…hehe….you don't need to lie you know…I know it's ugly…" A shy little Sena replied._

"_Eh? I'm not lying! Sena-kun is the best in the world!!" and Sakurai hugged him, and they laughed._

_**We made a really good team  
you and I and our acid washed jeans  
looking back it was all so great  
Vaurnet, chip n pepper, and vanilla ice tapes **_

_**we made a really good team  
you and I and our acid washed jeans  
looking back it was all so great **_  
_**Vaurnet, chip n pepper, and vanilla ice tapes**_ _**  
**___

"Sena…" Mamori approached him.

"Mamori nee-chan…."

"It's her, isn't it?

"Hai…today's her birthday….and the day she left….4 years ago…"

"Sena….it's okay to be sad, and it's..okay to cry you know." Mamori knew Sakura; Sakura was like what Sena is to her, and she knows the feelings Sena harbors for her.

"I know….But it's been four years and she hasn't given me a single letter, call, or e-mail…Sometimes I just wonder if she even remembers me, like how I remember her." The first tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sena, I'm sure she does remember you. You were the best of friends! Maybe she's just busy and…"

"Oh I don't know…..Back then she was never too busy for her, even with photo shoots and competitions and everything! I think….I don't know her anymore….."

_**It's hard to get over  
that she comes out in october  
wish some day i could show her  
things have changed  
but now that were so much older  
i dont even really know her  
maybe some day she'll come over  
we can hang  
**_--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

_**i saw you in  
cosmopolitan  
and your hair was down  
and everybody liked you  
remember way back when  
way back in grade seven  
cause your hair was down  
and everybody liked you  
**_

Ryuzaki Sakura. At the age of sixteen she's titled "the most powerful female under 18". Her father is the CEO and owner of the largest company in America, and she'd soon take over as soon as she finishes college at the age of 17. A child prodigy. Sena's childhood friend.

_**you were a smart girl  
favorite day was earth day  
forget what those jerks say  
i dug you in the worst way  
no doubt  
cause you even went out and bought me  
a boys in the hood soundtrack for my birthday**_

She saved Sena once from being bullied, and since she has a personal bodyguard, no kid can EVER do something to her. She instantly became friends with Sena. She did things for Sena, bought him expensive clothes and such, and always had time to play with him and hang out. She left Japan when she was 12, promising Sena they'll still be bestfriends and that she'll keep in touch. But she never knew what Sena really felt for her.

--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

"Mamori-nee-chan, was it wrong to hope somebody like her would possibly like, even love, somebody like me?" Sena was crying now.

"Of course not, Sena. I'm sure she liked you too, even if as a best friend." A concerned Mamori tried to soothe him.

"That's it, isn't it? Liked….in the past tense…..I'm just her past now…..She's better off without me…"

"That's not true, Sena. I'm sure she'll come back."

"No she wouldn't. That's the truth. Yet I'm so pathetic to still hope she will. For four years, I've waited for a word from her…."

_**its hard to get over  
she comes out in october  
i wish some day i could show her  
things have changed  
but now that were so much older  
i dont even really know her  
some day she'll come over  
we can hang  
hang around  
hang around  
hang around  
hang around  
**_

_**and we could all tell  
that you would be something  
and we could all tell  
stories to our friends **_

"I knew she wasn't for me from the start. For four years I've been crying like this. I'm so sick and tired of this already….I want my life back again…."

"Sena….."

"I've made my decision. After four years, I want to move on already. I want to start over again. We all know she'll always be special for me, but it won't change anything. It'll be hard, but someday, maybe someday, I'll get over her. Because I know she'll never be back again.

_**and we could all tell  
it was now or nothing  
and we could all tell  
you'd never be back again**_

After four years, in an area in Tokyo, a certain Sena decided to leave his past and move on.

--xxx--

"American Airlines has now arrived."

In Narita airport terminal, after four years, she's back.

"It's good to be back!! I wonder how Sena and the others are……"

-there!! Hope u liked it!! Or if u didn't…..well comments and reviews are most welcome!! Pls review everyone!!-


End file.
